Love is a sacrifise
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: The second Chuunin exams are almost here and 12 year old Konohamaru is excited.But once the big day comes,he realizes love and saving friends is better than being the best ninja in the country.A Konohamaru x Moegi fanfic.Read and Review.


**Hey,people!OK,so this is another Konohamaru x Moegi love ME!If your not a fan of the couple,just ignore this fanfic,not send hateful !**

* * *

It was 2 weeks before the next chuunin was hard for Konohamaru Sarutobi to sit still and practice for teammates,Moegi and Udon,had to lock him up in a cage until he finally calmed down.

"Now,this is just a disgrace!"complained Kono's supervisor,Ebisu."Look at you,a 12 year old,bouncing off the walls like a flea on a sugar rush!"

Konohamaru hung his head in shame and promised to stay his fight with Udon(whcih was part of practice),Konohamaru was accidentaly punched into the wall with a big bruise on his ran to his aid.

Still half-unconsious,Konohamaru remembered something that happened one time when he used the Sexy:Girl on Girl technique to impress Naruto only for Moegi to punch him real hard and yell at him for 'doing it in front of a lady'.(This actually happened in Naruto Shippuden episode can watch that episode on )

"Konohamaru?"

"Uhhhhhh."Kono eyes widened and he blushed bright had never been so close to Moegi.

" you Ok?"Moegi asked,laying her hand on his forehead."Are you running a temperature or something?"

"Uh,I'm perfectly fine!"Konohamaru replied quickly jumping then,his ears was the sound of Udon rushed over to him,grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close until they were nose-to-nose.

Through knagshed teeth,Konohamaru whispered," you think I like Moegi,then your wrong!If you ever think I like Moegi again,I'm gonna hang you to a fishing rod and feed you to the sharks!Is that clear?!"

Udon slowly nodded and Konohamaru dropped him.

Many days of practising passed and now is was only 2 days till the exams."I can't believe it!"Kono said."Finally,people can notice me and I'll be one of the best ninja's in even better than Naruto!"

"In your dreams."Moegi replied."Everyone knows you'll never be as good as 's older than you!"

"Yeah,right!Once I beat the heck out of him,you'll 'll see!"

"ENGLISH!Is there even a word like everyone'll?"

"To me,yes."

"We should send you back to english school."

"We should send you to Dont-mess-with-a-good-fighter school!"

"Pfftttttt!You don't have ..."Moegi sighed and continued."I already think your kind of a good fighter."

Konohamaru thought his ears were deceiving Moegi just say he was a good fighter?Or was he just hallucinbating from eating too many bowls of ramen that day?

" to Konoha?"Moegi said,waving her hand in front of Konohamaru.

**On the day of the Chuunin exams,at the arena in which it was to take place...**

Gaara,the 5th Kazekage,watches the competitors from his older sister,Temari,explained the rules.

"Hey,Naruto!"Kono called."If I have to fight you,I'll beat you then I'll become the best ninja in Konoha and you'll be second!"

"Yeah,right!"Naruto chuckled."You'll never be able to be better than a 16 year old!"

Moegi,who was standing in the middle of the arguers watched the 2 as they fought and finally got sick of it and yelled,"SHUT UP!"

Temari,who turned out to still be explaining the rules,yelled,"Hey,Moegi!If you don't want to hear the rules,then why bother coming for the Chuunin exams?!"

This remark made many people laugh and point at blushed brighter than her felt sorry for ,if he hadnt started the fight,it wouldn't have basically it was his fault.

Many rounds went by and Moegi cheered when Konohamaru beat Ino even though she knew it was his fault she was humiliated.

Temari continued."OK,round vs Aaramaru(my is has pale skin and dark teal is part of the Akatsuki and besides his Akatsuki attire he can also be seen wearing a dark green T-shirt with grey pants)

Moegi got into fighting stood there,waiting."Ladies first."he said,pretending to be a gentleman.

"Why thank you!"said Moegi,not knowing about Aaramaru's threw a fist once she was about to hit Aaramaru,he teleported to behind her and kicked her back,breaking her fell forward and landed with a thump.

_"Who is this guy?"_Konohamaru thought to himself as he watched the intense was too strong for Moegi and soon Moegi was on the ground,almost all her bones pulled at a chakra blade and walked towards saw this scene and was shocked."MOEGI!"he yelled and jumped in front of her just as Aaramaru was about to stab ended up being the stabbed one.

"Weakling."Aaramaru whispered and disappeared.

Moegi finally got the strenght to get up and saw the chakra blade stuck in Kono's chest."Konohamaru!"she yelled and crawled towards his half dead body.

"Moegi..."Kono whispered,putting his hand on her cheek."I'm there's one thing I've always wanted to tell you..."

Moegi's eyes widened and she continued,"I have always,loved you."

And with those words,Konohamaru's hand came out of his cried and even promised revenge on Aaramaru for this.

_The next day,at the hospital..._

"I still couldn't believe he sacrifised his life to save Moegi!"Ebisu ,his team and some other people were at the said of Konohamaru's was on the other.

"Is he gonna be OK?"Sakura doctor hung her head and said,"I'm sorry to say,but Konohamaru is...dead."

The entire room was filled with were still shocked at the fact that Konohamaru was killed in place of his had tears rolling down their cheeks.

2 days later,at Kono's grave,Moegi walked was placed a flower on the grave and whispered,"Konohamaru,I love you too."

* * *

**I know,this is a sad pretty ,I hope you enjoyed this ,Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
